The Feminist
by Zippy-Wings
Summary: When an 18 year old feminist is pitched back in time, she lands in Ithaca. There, she meets Penelope. And Penelope, well, she meets some strange ideas.


**Summary:** When an 18 year old feminist is pitched back in time, she lands in Ithaca. There, she meets Penelope, and Penelope, well, she meets some strange ideas.

**A/N:** Ahem. So, this is a oneshot I wrote for my final project after we read The Odyssey.

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim every one but Cassandra.

The Feminist

Cassandra Moore sat down on her favorite multi-colored bean bag. Really, she loved coming into the library when everyone else was in class, because it meant that she could actually use the bean bags she had worked so hard for. Settling in to the suede bag, she opened the book she had spent the last ten minutes hunting for, _A History of Ancient Greece_ by Chelsea James.

The further she read, she couldn't help but think "Oh, wow! I really wish I could have actually been in Ancient Greece! It sounds so beautiful, so…amazing!"

Suddenly, Cassandra found herself walking along a rocky, mountainous region. "What the!" she exclaimed. "This is so _not_ San Francisco! Actually, it looks a lot like what Ithaca was supposed to look like."

She kept walking until she found a town. She didn't expect to be able to, but somehow she understood what the townspeople were saying…something about Odysseus coming home. She saw the grandest of the homes around and, assuming it to be Odysseus', walked up to it.

Upon entering, Cassandra was greeted by a beautiful woman.

"Welcome to the home of Odysseus, son of Laertes. What can I do for you?" the woman asked.

Cassandra smiled brightly. "You're Penelope, right?"

"I am Penelope, daughter of Icarius. I do not believe that I know you."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Cassandra."

"Your father was…"

"Why would it matter who my father was?"

"Because the reputation of your father is often important."

"But why?"

"If he has a good wife and raised his daughter well, then…"

"Actually," Cassandra said, reddening slightly, "I only know my father's name. He died, you see, soon after I was born. My mother raised me."

"Surely she got remarried!"

"Nope! We believe that women are fully capable of funtioning all on their own."

"But then who…"

"We manage. It's not like we can't go do things for ourselves. We can cook what we like, clean when we like, dress how we like around the house."

"But it is the women's duty to take care of men!"

"No it isn't! Men are egotistical jerks who think that women must do everything around the house."

"Jerks?"

"It's slang – err – improper language for a contemptibly naive, fatuous, foolish, or inconsequential person."

"Inconsequential?"

"Unimportant."

"Surely not!"

"Most of them regard themselves as kings and expect women to do everything for them. They are capable of washing the dishes once in a while, they just don't do it."

"But they work so hard to do things for women!"

"Such as?"

"Odysseus made our bed."

"Well, my mom has a job and can buy as well as make her own bed."

"It is also very important to be faithful to your husband."

"Even if the men aren't faithful back?"

"We pledge ourselves to the man we marry."

"But why would you take being unappreciated when you can just get divorced? You don't have to put up with any of the crud men say to you, downgrading how you look, making snide comments about your figure, and such."

"They are but compliments!"

"Compliments? It's a compliment to have a picture drawn of you that looks like this?!" Cassandra all but shreiked, unfolding a piece of paper she had taken out of her jeans. On it was a drawing of her that was very…disproportionate.

"That should be taken as a compliment that a young man likes you well enough to just draw a picture of you."

"This is an insulting picture!"

Penelope looked suddenly quizzical. "What are you wearing?"

"Why?"

"It does not seem to match the dress from here."

"I'm travelling. But there's nothing wrong with this," she said, spreading her arms to reveal a long-sleeved shirt and slightly tight jeans.

"Your grandfather has not told you what to wear?"

Cassandra snorted. "No, and even if he had, I wouldn't listen. Women deserve respect! We are not the playthings of men!"

"But who will care for you if you become ill?"

"My mom. And don't try telling me that Odysseus would mop up your puke if you happened to puke. Because men don't do stuff like that."

"It is not their duty."

"They also don't need to make you feel inadequate, or unimportant."

"But if you are unimportant?"

"No woman is unimportant."

"What are those hanging from your ears?"

"Earrings."

"How do they stay there?"

"I have a holes in my ears."

"Your father – I mean, your grandfather allowed that?"

"He has no say in the matter. I don't even see him that much."

"Does your mother also have them?"

"Yes."

"And her father allowed that?"

"She got it done after she was an adult…you know, on her own."

"Her husband let her get them?"

"She wasn't married at the time, and she wouldn't have let some man influence her decision anyway."

Penelope looked shocked. "Your mother left her father's house without promising herself to a man?"

"Why would she rush a decision like that? It's not like it should be taken lightly, you know, getting married to some guy that you think is okay, but probably turns out to be some sort of horrible guy just like the rest of them."

"But who supported her? Gave her money?"

"She has a job."

"But…"

"It's her choice, and a good one, too. I don't want a stepfather, she doesn't want a husband. She would go out of her mind if all she had to do was sit at home alone while her man went to work and all she had to do at home was clean."

"All alone? Then what do you do during the day?"

"I go to school."

"But only men can go to school!"

"Women have just as much right as men do to get an education. Actually, the mayor of the city I live in is a woman."

"But that is a job for a man! They are supposed to make decisions for everyone!"

"No! We can make just as many decisions…and probably better decisions than men!"

"You are a guest and I will treat you as such, but your ideas are offensive towards those whom with I live."

"Acutally, I have to get going."

"But won't you stay for a time and see how wonderful life in Ithaca is?"

Cassandra tried hard not to pull a face. "No, thank you. I really must be going."

"Remember then that you are always welcome at the home of Odysseus, son of Laertes, but your ideas are not accepted in this area."

"Thanks, Penelope."

"Good-bye Cassandra, daughter of…"

"April and Harry."

"Good-bye, Cassandra, daughter of Harry."

"Good-bye, Penelope, and I'm the daughter of April, more than the daughter of Harry."

Cassandra walked to the rocky shore, closed her eyes and wished. When she opened her eyes, she was in her favorite bean bag in the library, and the bell had just rung, signaling her entrance back into the world of women with rights, ideas, and opinions.

**A/N:** Well? Did you like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know! Here are my customary "auto reviews" to help those lacking creativity get started on your review…Just copy and paste the one(s) you like!

Why would you write something so absolutely horrible?

What was the point in that?

I don't get it…

Good job…

That was way too feminist…

Argg! Stop posting stupid stories!


End file.
